


When You Hold Me Tight I Feel Alive

by amesthesergeant



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Also this is only one(1) name I have for Peraltiagos baby, Baby Fic!!! Yayyy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/amesthesergeant
Summary: Amy goes into labor.





	When You Hold Me Tight I Feel Alive

It’s Sunday when it happens. Jake and Amy are sitting on their couch, watching Die Hard, when suddenly Amy lets out a low groan. Jake turns to her abruptly, setting a hand on her swollen stomach.

“Are you okay, is the munchkin alright,” Jake asks, with a panicked look on his face.

“Umm Jake, I think...I think I’m having contractions.”

It takes a minute for this to process with Jake, but as soon it does he springs from the couch, and begins pacing back and forth.

“Okay, okay, okay, we can handle this, we prepared for this, we just need to get the bag, find the key-oh my god where are the keys!?!”

He turns to look at Amy for an answer, only to see the couch is now empty.

“Amy?” He slowly moves toward it, bending down, about to look under it, when Amy appears in the hallway that leads to their bedroom, the hospital bag on her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Amy stops abruptly upon seeing her husband on his knees in front of the sofa. Jake looks up at her, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

“I definitely wasn’t about to look for you under the couch, that’s for sure.”

Amy simply raises an eyebrow, before moving to grab the car keys from where they always are, on a hook in their kitchen. Jake gets up from the ground in a hurry, walking over to his wife, taking the keys, as well as the hospital bag, from her, before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking her to the front door, down the hall, and into the elevator.

“Okay, we should probably go to the hospital, right?” Jake asks,

“I’m in labor, so yeah babe, that might be a good idea.” Amy says, a slightly amused look on her face. The elevator doors open, and they continue to their car, when Jake suddenly stops, startling Amy.

“I forgot the keys, oh my god, okay you stay here I’ll be right back.” Jake tells Amy, turning to go back inside when he feels Amy tug on his hand. He turns back to look at her, a concerned and panicked look in his eyes.

“Babe, you have the keys in your hand.” Amy says slowly, gently tugging said keys from him to lift them in front of his eyes.

“Right, of course...you’re so smart, and our baby is gonna be so smart and I love you both so much.” Jake says, a dreamy look in his eyes, before he lightly presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Awww, I love you so much, too.” Amy says, knowing no words have ever been truer. Jake helps his wife get into the car, before going around to the drivers side.

They arrive at the hospital after five minutes, as was very meticulously planned by Amy (including many test runs). Soon they are taken to a hospital room, and after the doctor, and nurse checks on Amy, they are given a moment alone.

“Did you call everyone babe.” Amy asks her husband, running her thumb over the back of his hand, which is gripping hers.

“Yeah, your parents said they’ll get a flight out as soon as they can, my mom told me she’d be here soon, Holt sai-,” Amy cuts her husband off by she lets out a low whimper of pain.

“I’m sorry!” Jake says, wincing slightly, as Amy squeezes his hand harder than he thought possible.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t that bad.” Amy replies, slightly out of breath. “What did the squad say?”

“Rosa and Charles were working on a case, sidenote, Charles said if you ‘have that beautiful child before he gets here, he’ll cry.’”

“Oookay….and the others?” Amy asks, mostly used to Charles’ slight obsession with her pregnancy, especially as nothing will ever be weirder than him asking her about her “sexual urges” for most of her pregnancy.

“Holt said he’d come as soon as he left work, same for Terry, and they said they’d tell Scully and Hitchcock, so I’m not sure about them, and Gina said she’d come when our munchkin is here ‘because she’s lived through it she doesn’t need to see it.’” Jake has an amused smile on his face, knowing that his childhood friend is actually very happy for him.

“Sounds goo-” Amy’s sentence gets cut off by another contraction, her face scrunching in pain, her hand squeezing Jake’s harder than before.

“I’m sorry!” Jake blurts out, hating seeing his wife in pain.

“Stop apologizing.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like seeing you in pain, and I mean I did this to you.” Jake says, with his I Love Amy The Most™ look on his face.

“Okay, first of all, I was just as much an enthusiastic participant in this happening as you were, second of all, this is worth it because in the end we’ll have our beautiful baby and everything will be fine babe.”

“You’re my dream baby mama.” Jake manages to get out, just barely keeping in the tears that want to escape. He kisses her hand, and they both settle in, getting ready for a long labor.

Fifteen hours, twenty minutes, and about forty-five seconds later (according to Jake, who seriously kept track down to the second), Amy has their child in her arms as Jake goes to let their friends know they can go see her. She looks down at her child, tears springing to her eyes, thinking of how much love their baby girl is going to get from her family.

“You’re so beautiful.” Amy whispers in awe, slowly running a finger across her baby's cheek. 

“You have so many aunts and uncles who’ll spoil you rotten, and you have a daddy who loves you more than you’ll ever really know, and I promise that we’ll always protect you, and make sure you’re the happiest person ever.”

Amy looks up, wiping her eyes, when she hears the hospital room door open. She sees her husband enter, followed some of the aunts and uncles she was just telling her daughter about.

“Can you believe she pushed out a whole person from her body!?” Jake whisper-exclaims to his friends. “How is my wife more badass than me?” He rhetorically asks.

“Haven’t you been paying attention Jake, that’s always been the case.” Rosa tells him, a smirk in her voice.

“I know!” Jake says, nothing but happiness in his voice. Charles pushes past Jake, only to make a high pitched squeal, and then pass out. They all pause to look at him, then continue to step over him.

“Ugh Boyle.” Rosa says, before walking up to Amy’s bedside, and placing a stuffed dog on the side table. “We don’t know if she has your allergies, I didn’t want her to miss out on the joy of having a dog.” Rosa tries to keep as much emotion from her voice as possible, which, surprisingly, isn’t an easy feat. Holt walks up to Amy’s other side, and looks down at the small child in her arms.

“What is her name?” He asks, no emotion on his face.

“Luna Rey Peralta-Santiago.” Jake answers with a content smile on his, from his spot near Amy’s feet.

Holt, upon hearing this, turns to Jake, then looks back at Amy, still no discernable emotion on his face. They hold their breath, waiting for his reaction.

“I have never been more emotional in my life.” He looks back down at his little namesake, before looking back up to Amy. “May I hold her?”

“Of course.” Amy tells her captain. Jake stands from his spot, and moves to grab his child, to help put her in his father figures arms.

“Come on beautiful, time to go with grandpa.” Jake settles Luna into Holt’s arms, missing the slight shine in his bosses eyes.

“She’s beautiful guys.” Terry says from behind Holt.

“I know!” Jake exclaims, the picture of a proud father.

Later, after Charles regains consciousness and everyone has had a chance to carry/fawn over baby Peralta-Santiago, they all leave to give the new parents some time with their new child.

Jake is carrying his baby girl, giving Amy the chance to sleep, after an incredibly long day.

“You’re so beautiful, you look so much like your mom.” Jake says, unable to look away from her little face. “I want you to know that I didn’t have a great relationship with my dad...one of your grandpa's I guess, but that doesn’t matter anymore, because now I have everything I could ever want or need, you and your mama.” He feels tears rise in his eyes. “I promise you that I will be everything for you that I didn’t have growing up, I promise I’ll always be there when you need me...no matter what.” A few tears slip out of his eyes, he lifts his daughter higher, placing a kiss on her forehead. He reaches out a hand, with the arm not currently holding his daughter, and grabs his wife’s hand and places a kiss there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt and also I had a lot of feelings because I love thinking of Jake and Amy with their tiny little baby.


End file.
